joeyyungfandomcom-20200214-history
Discography
Being in the Canto-pop industry since 1999, Joey Yung has released numerous studio and live albums, which include a large range of music genres and spectacular performances. Until 2019, there are: *'17' Cantonese albums; *'8' Mandarin albums; *'5' Extended Plays (& 21 digital ones); *'7' Compilations; *'2' Singles (& 33 digital ones); *and 21 major Live albums released. Click on the album title of each album for more information about individual albums. Cantonese studio albums Joey WhoWillLoveMe Front.jpg|2000 Who Will Love Me Joey AllSummerHoliday Box Front.jpg|2001 All Summer Holiday Joey SolemnOnStage Cover.jpg|2001 Grand on Stage Joey SomethingAboutYou Booklet Cover.jpg|2002 Something About You Joey MyPride SpecEd Box Front.jpg|2003 My Pride Joey ShowUp SpecEd Front.jpg|2003 Show Up! Joey 9ine25ive Box Front.jpg|2004 Nin9 2 5ive Joey GiveLoveABreak DVD Ed Front.jpg|2004 Give Love A Break Joey Bi-Heart Front.jpg|2005 Bi-Heart Joey Ten Most Wanted BoxFront.jpg|2006 Ten Most Wanted Joey CloseUp Box Front.jpg|2006 Close Up Joey Glow Booklet Front.jpg|2007 Glow Joey InMotion Front.jpg|2008 In Motion Joey ATimeForUs CD Box Front.jpg|2009 A Time For Us Joey & Joey Cover.jpg|2011 Joey & Joey Little Day Cover.png|2013 Little Day J-POP Cover.jpg|2016 J-POP Mandarin studio albums Joey Honestly CD Booklet Front.jpg|2001 Honestly Joey PrivateLoveSong Booklet Front.jpg|2002 A Private Love Song Joey SoloPortrait Box Front.jpg|2003 Lonely Portrait Joey JumpUp Box Front.jpg|2006 Jump Up Joey Little Front.jpg|2007 Little Joey VeryBusy Front.jpg|2009 Very Busy Moment Cover.jpg|2012 Moment Searching for Answers.jpg|2018 Searching for Answers Compilation albums Joey LoveJoey Box Front.jpg|2001 Love Joey Joey LoveJoey2 Outer Cover Front.jpg|2002 Love Joey Love 2 Joey LoveJoey3 Front.jpg|2005 Love Joey Love 3 Love Joey Love Four Front Cover.jpg|2008 Love Joey Love Four Hopelessly Romantic Collection.jpg|2013 Hopelessly Romantic Collection All Delicious Collection.jpg|2013 All Delicious Collection 100 of Me.jpg|2016 A Hundred of Me (Mandarin) Extended Plays Joey EP1 NormEd Front.jpg|1999 EP1 Joey EP2 Box Front.jpg|2000 EP2 JoeyTen EP4 Front.jpg|2010 Joey Ten Airport CD Front.jpg|2010 Airport Moment - EP.jpg|2012 Moment (Digital only) Diva_OST_Cover.jpg|2012 Diva (Digital only) Greater Vigor.jpg|2012 Greater Vigor (Digital only) Gemini.jpg|2012 Gemini (Digital only) Be True.jpg|2013 Be True (Digital only) New Light.jpg|2013 View in a New Light (Digital only) Dormer.jpg|2013 Skylights (Digital only) ITunes Session.jpg|2013 iTunes Session (Digital only) 7Wonders Cover.jpg|2013 Seven Wonders (Digital only) ITunes Session P2.jpg|2013 iTunes Session Pt.2 (Digital only) Love has Its Life Too.jpg|2014 Love has Its Life Too (Digital only) Let Us Keep Walking.jpg|2014 Let Us Keep Walking (Digital only) Natural.jpg|2014 Natural Awkwardness (Digital only) This Close, That Far.jpg|2015 This Close, That Far (Digital only) Me, Re-Do.jpg|2015 Me, Re-Do The Queen.jpg|2015 The Queen (Digital only) Small World.jpg|2015 The World is Really Small (Digital only) Twilight Jukebox.jpg|2015 Evening Jukebox (Digital only) Get High.jpg|2015 Gotta Get High (Digital only) So Free.jpg|2016 Available (Digital only) No Gemini.jpg|2016 Nobody Knows a Gemini (Digital only) The Hundredth Me.jpg|2016 The Hundredth Me (Digital only) Singles Joey TungWahCharitySingle Cover.jpg|2003 Song Passed Through Ages (Charity) Joey Chihuahua Front.jpg|2004 X'Mas Chihuahua Outstanding.jpg|2012 Outstanding (Digital only) Greater Vigor Remix.jpg|2012 Greater Vigor (Digital only) Charger.jpg|2012 Charger (Digital only) Hokkaido.jpg|2012 Passing Hokkaido (Digital only) Skylights Duet.jpg|2013 Skylights (Duet) (Digital only) Happiness is Fastest.jpg|2013 Happiness is Fastest (Digital only) Sequel.jpg|2013 Sequel (Digital only) Cuckoo.jpg|2014 Counterattack of the Cuckoo (Digital only) Crazy in Love with You.jpg|2014 Crazy in Love with You (Digital only) LUKW MV.jpg|2014 Let Us Keep Walking (Digital only) Optimism.jpg|2014 Optimistm (Digital only) The Best Time 2017.jpg|2017 The Best Time (2017) (Digital only) Time's Fault.jpg|2017 Time's Fault (Digital only) Memory's Taste Bud.jpg|2017 Memory's Taste Bud (Digital only) Time's Fault Duet.jpg|2017 Time's Fault (Digital only) Memory's Taste Bud Duet.jpg|2017 Memory's Taste Bud (Digital only) Please 2017.jpg|2017 Please (2017) (Digital only) Meaner Live.jpg|2017 He's Meaner Than You (Live Version) (Digital only) Reborn.jpg|2017 Reborn (Digital only) Fully Armed to Dance.jpg|2018 Fully Armed to Dance (Digital only) Naive.jpg|2018 Naive (Digital only) Mirror Says.jpg|2018 Mirror Says (Digital only) The Science of Heart.jpg|2018 Science of Heart (Digital only) Make a Beat.jpg|2018 Make a Beat (Digital only) Science of Heart-Dear JY Mix.png|2018 Science of Heart (Dear JY Mix) (Digital only) Runner-Up.jpg|2018 First Runner-Up (Digital only) A Type of Eternity.jpg|2019 Eternity (Digital only) Emperor and Queen.jpg|2019 Emperor and Queen (Digital only) Pretty Crazy.jpg|2019 Pretty Crazy (Digital only) Courage and Love.jpg|2019 Courage and Love (Digital only) Feel the Heat.jpg|2019 Feel the Heat (Digital only) Pessimistic Biology.jpg|2019 Pessimistic Biology (Digital only) Bright Heart.jpg|2019 The Brightness of My Heart (Digital only) Live albums Joey H20 903 Concert DVD Front.jpg|2001 Summer Concert 2000 Joey 2001H2OConcertDVD Front.jpg|2002 Live in Concert 2001 Joey 2002MusicIsLiveConcertDVD Front.jpg|2002 Music is Live 2002 Joey 2003ShowUpConcertDVD Box Front.jpg|2003 Show Up! Concert Joey 2004FeelThePopConcertDVD Box Front.jpg|2004 Feel the Pop Concert Joey 2004HackenxJoeyConcertDVD Box Front.jpg|2004 Joey X Hacken Live Joey 2005JeffxJoeyConcertDVD Box Front.jpg|2005 Joey X Jeff Concert Joey 2005ReflectionsConcertDVD Box Front.jpg|2005 Reflection Live Joey 2006OLOLDVD Case Front.jpg|2006 One Live One Love Joey 2006JuicyLemonConcertDVD Front.jpg|2007 Juivy Lemon Concert Safari DVD Box Front.jpg|2007 Safari Musical Joey 2007TeresaTangConcert Box Front.jpg|2007 Best of Teresa Live Joey x Grasshopper Concert DVD Booklet Front.jpg|2007 Joey X Grasshopper Live Starlight Concert DVD Front.jpg|2008 StarLight Concert Joey 2009JoeyAnthonyConcertDVD Box Front.jpg|2009 Joey X Anthony Concert Joey Perfect10 Special Box Front.jpg|2009 Perfect 10 Live Joey MetroRadioConcertDVD Box Front.jpg|2010 My Queen Live N6dvdcover.jpg|2011 Concert Number 6 J&J DVD Special.jpg|2012 Joey & Joey Live 1314 DVD normal.jpg|2014 Concert 1314 JYxHL Digital.jpg|2015 Joey Yung & Hacken Lee Live My Secret Live Digital.jpg|2017 My Secret Live Other related releases *正吹東風 (1996; featured Joey's first song) *容我說 Joey Yung All-Record (2003; Personal Documentary) *The Real Joey: Glamour in London (2004; Photo album) *容祖兒 Joey Yung (2008; LPCD45) *The Best of Joey (2009; Vinyl) *Joey Yung Collection (2013; HQCDII) *Joey Yung Best Selection (2014; LPCD45 II) *Joey Yung Cantonese Collection (2014; SACD) *Joey Yung: Greatest Hits Vol. 1 (2016; Vinyl) *Joey Yung: Greatest Hits Vol. 2 (2016; Vinyl) *Joey: Secret Side Tracks Collection (2017; Digital only) Category:Joey Yung Discography Category:Related to Joey